Coral Accords Legislating Indomitable Pink Harmony
Coral Accords Legislating Indomitable Pink Harmony (CALIPH) Preamble The purpose of this treaty is to promote stability, amity, and economic wellbeing throughout the Pink Sphere. The signatory alliances recognize that in order to truly prosper as members of the Pink Team an environment of open trade, cooperation, and peaceful relations must exist within our trade sphere. Article I. Sovereignty A. The signatories acknowledge the sovereignty of each organization and their respective member nations, and the signatories agree this CALIPH agreement does not reduce, transmute, or invalidate this sovereignty in any manner. Article II. Amit A. The signatory alliances and their members shall not declare war on or engage in hostile acts against another signatory alliance or member state thereof, nor shall the signatories give comfort to the enemies of another signatory, whether it be through aid, information, public support, or refugee agreement. Violation of this article shall be grounds for immediate dissolution of these accords upon request of a victimized signatory, though signatories are strongly encouraged to use diplomatic means to resolve such conflicts, especially in the event of accidents or miscommunications; reparations for such mistakes are also strongly encouraged. B. All signatories, leaders of signatories, and members thereof shall treat each other with courtesy and respect in public and private. If any issues arise they will be dealt with through proper diplomatic channels and resolved in a timely manner satisfactory to all parties involved. In no case shall military force by used to resolve a dispute of courtesy. Article III. Trade and Aid A. Members of the signatory alliances are free to trade with any nation with the exception of nations that have been sanctioned, declared rogue, or deemed hostile by the signatories. Trades within the Pink Sphere, recognized for their added benefits to the signatories and members thereof are preferred above all others. B. Members are free to provide any form of foreign aid to other nations as long as said aid is not prohibited by sanction, another existing treaty, or other policy. C. Signatory alliances may request aid in times of need from other signatories; the petitionersâ€™ request must be reviewed by the other signatories expediently and with all possible swiftness; signatories are strongly encouraged to aid in such situations, but are not required to do so. D. A public CALIPH forum, accessible to all member states of alliances signatory to these accords and only to these states, administrated by officials from all signatories, will be created to facilitate all intersignatory dealings. A section for economic matters, inclusive of a trading post, technology and donation market, and loan office will be called the Pink Bazaar. Article IV. Senate A. Members of the signatory alliances that are eligible to run for a Senate seat are authorized to use such candidacy. B. Signatories are strongly encouraged to hold no more than one Senate seat. Signatories securing one hundred ten votes or more for their Senate candidate(s) are strongly encouraged to direct further voting to another signatoryâ€™s candidate. C. If a signatory alliance does not have a member capable of running for Senate or cannot win a seat, a Senator from another signatory will represent them with any sanctions or team messages requested. D. A signatory holding two Senate seats may be formally requested to cede one Senate seat in the next election by the unanimous petition of all other signatories. E. A signatory may hold all three Senate seats with the unanimous consent of the signatory alliances. F. Senators will not sanction a member of another signatory alliance without the consent of said alliance. All signatories will be notified of nations intended to be sanctioned and reason through proper channels at least twenty four hours prior to sanctioning. Diplomatic means for avoiding the sanction are strongly suggested. Article V. Information A. The signatory alliances are encouraged, but not required, to participate in the free exchange of information and ideas that can benefit each other. B. Signatories are required to privately notify other signatories of any information said alliance receives vital to the wellbeing or security of the signatory in question. The informant signatory is under an obligation to guard this information from all others until the signatory in question has been properly notified. C. Espionage between signatories is not permitted. Article VI. Mutual Rogue Defense A. All signatories may request military or financial assistance from another signatory when confronting a rogue nation. Rogue nations will be defined as (1) those with no alliance affiliation engaging in hostile or threatening behavior toward a member state of a signatory or the signatory alliance as a whole, and/or (2) those using an alliance affiliation without permission. B. All signatories have a right to attack any nation declared rogue by any other signatory, but are strongly encouraged to only do so when requested by the declaring signatory. C. Signatories will maintain a list of nations declared rogue on the CALIPH forum accessible to the appropriate officials of other signatories. Article VII. Withdrawal A. Signatories may withdraw from this treaty at any time. Notice must be given in writing to all signatories thirty-six hours prior to withdrawal. Notice of withdrawal must include the reasons for withdrawing from the treaty as well as intent for future treaties with signatories. Article VIII. New Signatories A. Unanimous consent of the signatories will be required for admission of a new signatory to these accords after initial ratification. Article IX. Amendments A. This treaty can be altered and amended only through unanimous vote by all signatory alliances. Addendum: Article I. Libertarian Socialist Federation Corollary In accordance with Article I, the undersigned recognize the ability of nations of the Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF) to opt-out of the protection of the LSF, including treaties. In the case of a violation of the above articles by an opted-out member of the LSF, the LSF shall not be held responsible, nor shall the undersigned be held responsible to the LSF in the case of retaliations against an opted-out member. Nations that have opted-out of the LSF and wish to rejoin must have resolved all conflicts with the undersigned prior to readmittance to the LSF. Signed, For LoSS, *Ballymurphy, Consul *Shinbay!, Praetor *Neuronia, Minister of Internal Affairs *Caesar di Cesare, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Almighty Deus, Minister of Recruitment *Oberwoot, Minister of Security For LSF, *The Delegates Council For UNO, *HeroofTime55 of X.G.A., President of the Department of Foreign Drama Affairs of the United Nations of Outsider, Signer of Important Things for the United Nations of Outsider, Reader of Important Things and/or International Drama Affairs, as well as Interpreter of Said Important Things and/or International Drama Affairs, for the United Nations of Outsider, and Master of Redundancy and Doer of Things that are Repetitive and Redundant in Nature Redundantly and in a Repetitive Nature for the United Nations of Outsider, and Occasionally Master of Repetition but Not So Often as Redundancy as to Prevent Any Synonymous Recurrence of Repetitiveness, but Still in a Repetitive Manner, as to Repeatedly Keep a Redundant and Repetitive Nature, by Saying Things Over and Over, Recommunicating the Same Ideas, and Repeating Oneself, in the Best Interests of the United Nations of Outsider, and Capitalizer of Words, Especially Those Beginning with the Letter R. For MCB, *cockerpunk, Minister of Defense *mitchh, Foreign Minister *CB103, Secretary of the Treasury *nunrleft, Chief Justice For PhPF, *The Ring of the Phoenix **-Steelers Nation **-Rudyy **-yoleaffan **-ruddyyy **-Tehol *Drowmonk, Minister of Combat *Gnomebard, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Mattlock, Minister of Admissions *CKent, High Judge *Manga Addict, Minister of Income (aka High Banker) For Explosmer, *Itastenice of Tastyville, Councilor and Representative *PHD of Dwyerland, Councilor *Werty of Le Pays de Werty, Councilor *ThePlaidLad of Plaid, Councilor *Cafferine of Scroteville, Councilor *Buddah Finger of Buddhivista, Councilor For HeroesofGaming, *Coolgreen44 of Zikawe *Approved by the General Assembly For SPORK, *Jguy100 *TheDiz *Vendaret Category:Defunct alliance groups